Twenty Years From Now
by avril-fan1
Summary: It is twenty years after now. Cole and Phoebe now have a teenager daughter, and Piper just got pregnant with her and Leo's first child. Prue comes back and hits it off with Paige. Please R
1. The Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my second fic posted in the 'net. Please be nice and review me how my stuff are going so far. Don't forget to read my other fic, All I Have (revised). By the way, this fic may be AU (Alternate Universe) sometimes, so don't be surprised if things aren't the same on TV. The first chapter may be boring, but please just keep on reading. I swear to God that this is a wonderful story, so please keep on reading the next chapters, okay? Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: So far, I don't own anything except Dan Carter

Italics: Memories or Dreams or Thoughts

Chapter 1: The Prologue

_"Cole, she's beautiful!" Phoebe Turner gushed over their new-born baby. Cole looked at the baby, and then at Phoebe. _

_ "Looks like you, honey." Cole Turner, her husband said. Phoebe raised her thinly-plucked eyebrow at her demon husband._

_ "So, what shall we name her?" She asked quizzically. Cole smiled, "What do you want?" _

_ Phoebe looked at the hospital room's white ceiling, thinking. A smile crossed her lips. "What about Amanda Turner?"_

_ Cole took Phoebe in his arms. "Perfect"_

_ * * *_

Twenty years later:

* * *

_Amanda Turner gazed around the elegant place she was in. The place had a marble floor, a red-carpeted, wide curving staircase and a crystal chandelier hung over the ceiling. _

_ "How wonderful..." she murmured, fingering a diamond crystalline figurine. She looked down and surveyed the outfit she was donning. _

_ It was a long, full-length white-colored dress beaded with turquoise stones. She had high-heeled strapped turquoise sandals on and she had on some turquoise jewelry. _

_ "My love" A man's husky voice startled her. Amanda turned around and saw her boyfriend, Dan Carter, holding a white flower, moving towards her._

_ "Dan..." Amanda murmured. He looked quite handsome in a black suit._

_ Dan stared at her with piercing ice-blue eyes. "Mandy..." He offered the rose, and Amanda accepted it._

_ As he reached in front of her, he slowly lowered his head and Amanda kissed him lightly. Soft music sounded in the background. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked, smiling slightly, offering out his hand._

_ Amanda gladly took it and the couple began to dance. Her head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed._

_ Suddenly, a crash came from a glass. Amanda turned to see the diamond crystalline figure she'd been fingering moments ago shattered on the floor. Her chocolate-brown eyes turned to gaze at The Intruder._

_ She became frightened, and gripped Dan's hand tightly. The Intruder was covered in a black cloak. "Who... who are you?" She managed to stammer._

_ "I am The Source. I have come to destroy you, Chosen One." He said in a sneering tone. The Source lifted up His hand, and a beam of black light shot out from it._

_ The black light hit Amanda directly, and she fell to the floor, writhing in pain_

A/N: Okay, how was that? I know it's a bit short, so I'll try to do better in future chapters. Please R&R! 


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise 

Amanda's eyes burst open. She was breathing hard, and her body was perspired with sweat. _It was just a dream, _she thought uneasily. That was it, she just dreamed about that freaky guy who calls Himself The Source, and that elegant place.

Amanda pulled herself out of her bed and checked out her reflection on her dresser mirror. Her blond-streaked brown hair looked exactly like her mother, Phoebe's own, and her brown eyes, which she inherited from her dad, Cole.

The dream was still annoying and nagging her after she'd stepped out from the shower and changed into a black denim mini-skirt and a brown turtleneck top. Hastily, she tied her hair into a French braid and stepped out of her funky room to the stylish kitchen.

Amanda, though twenty, still lived with Phoebe and Cole in their plush condominium unit. So, the sight she saw upon entering the kitchen didn't surprise her. 

Cole was sipping frothy vanilla-flavored coffee, and Phoebe was dialing room service. "...yes, I'd like to order some strawberries and cream please for myself, and..." she flipped through the menu. "...for Amanda..." 

"...I'll have the oatmeal." Amanda stated. Phoebe and Cole looked up at her in surprise. "Morning, dear. Had a good night's rest?" Phoebe asked archly.

Amanda sat on one of the high chairs that surrounded the counter. She rubbed her temples. "Nah. I had this totally weird dream and it's freaking me out." she whined. She didn't mean to whine, but she was so annoyed that she didn't care.

"What dream?" Cole ventured, putting his coffee mug down. 

His daughter sighed. "I found myself on this strange elegant place, and Dan and I were dancing and..." her voice trailed off. Cole looked at her suspiciously. "Then what?" 

Meanwhile, Phoebe had put down the receiver. She sat beside Cole. Amanda continued. "This freakish guy suddenly appeared. He called Himself as 'The Source'" 

Cole's coffee mug fell to the floor, and Phoebe got this weird, frightened look in her eyes that Amanda never saw before. "Err... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Phoebe said shortly. Amanda looked at her mother, confused. "If it's really nothing, then why am I not convinced?" she asked archly.

"It's nothing." Her mother stated firmly. Amanda sighed, realizing it was just "nothing" as they put it.

* * *

Up in the heavens, Leo Wyatt orbed in, to the request of the Elders. "What is it?" He asked curiously. The Elders were group of people who ruled the good/white supernatural world.

Cedric, the Head Elder, replied. "We have some news for you and your charges, Wyatt." 

"What is it?" Leo could tell that this "news" was important. 

Cedric looked at a door behind him. "Let her come out." he ordered.

The door opened, and a familiar figure went out of the room. She had long, jet-black hair, piercing ice-blue eyes and pale complexion. She was wearing a purple strapless top and clean, white slacks that failed to conceal her slender, sexy body. Leo's mind was numb with surprise as he realized who it was. After his initial shock, he managed to stammer, "Prue?" 

Prue Halliwell smiled. "Yes, Leo. It's me." she went to him and kissed her brother-in-law's cheek. "I missed you and the whole family so much."

"Prue..." he stammered again. 

Cedric smiled. "Prue Halliwell is now an official white-lighter. I assigned her to the Halliwells. Leo, to activate Prue's powers, you need to orb her to the Halliwell Manor." he stated in a firm voice.

Leo smiled. "Sure thing. Bye, guys. Let's go and activate your powers, Prue!" he said excitedly.

And they orbed to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Piper Wyatt, who was Leo's husband, was sipping a Chai tea when her husband orbed (A/N: He's alone, because he orbed Prue earlier in the attic.

"Hi honey!" Piper greeted in a sing-song voice. She kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a while, Leo managed to pull himself from the hot kiss. "Honey, I have a surprise for you, but you'll never find out what that is if we'll make out." He said the last part jokingly.

"Okay, Mr. White-lighter. Show me what the surprise is." Piper ordered. Smiling excitedly, he lead her to the attic. Piper was still holding her Chai tea cup.

Piper entered the attic. There was a woman, her face turned away from Piper's. She had shiny black hair, and a slender body. 

"This is your surprise, Leo?" Piper asked, facing him. Looking back at the lady, she said. "Hi Paige. Finally mastered your orbing?" she greeted.

The woman slowly turned around. Upon seeing who it was, Piper's tea cup fell from her hands. "Prue?"

Prue smiled. "Yes, Piper. I have come back." 

"Oh my God! Prue, you came back!" Piper hugged Prue ever so tightly. Prue hugged Piper back. "Piper, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, sis." Prue pulled back from the hug, and kissed Piper's cheek. She wiped tears from Piper's eyes. They were tears of happiness, of course.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked, still not believing Prue was really there. Her oldest sister smiled. "I'm now officially the second Halliwell white-lighter."

Piper hugged Prue again. "Wait till Phoebe, Paige and Cole hear about this." Prue looked at Leo quizzically. "Who's Paige? Is she the new sister who reconstituted the Power of Three?"

Leo smiled. "Yes. Cole is now your brother-in-law too. Paige is engaged to this great guy, Clark, who's also a witch. Phoebe and Cole now have a daughter, Amanda, and Piper..." he paused to move towards his wife. "... is three months pregnant."

Piper looked at Leo in shock. "What? I'm pregnant?" she asked. Leo nodded. "The Elders told me." He bent his head to kiss his wife's lips. 

"Oh my, Prue's back, and I'm pregnant? This has got to be the best day of my life. I thought that was when P3 became one of the hottest night-clubs in town." Piper cried again.

"Speaking of our night-club, how's P3 doing?" Prue asked. Piper smiled this time. "It's a huge success. Even celebrities are going there nightly."

"Cool" Prue said. "By the way, now that you're a white-lighter, do you have new juice?" Piper ventured. "Yeah, actually I have." she replied, grinning her gotcha grin. "I still have telekinesis and astral projection, and in addition to that, I can levitate and orb. Pretty cool, huh?" she said smugly.

"I must admit I'm a little jealous, but right now, I'm still recovering from my shock." Piper said. Prue and Leo laughed. 

_Chime_

"Oh, it's the doorbell. I must get to that." Piper said. She hurried out of the room, leaving Prue alone with Leo. 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Piper opened the door to reveal Paige Matthews, her half-sister. Paige was wearing a long-sleeved lavender turtleneck top and black pants. Her usually curly hair was straightened for that day, and she wore blood-red lipstick. 

"Hey Piper." she greeted.

"Paige, what brings you here? I thought you were at work." Piper asked, letting Paige in. Paige grinned. "Yeah, but I got off early." Paige was working as a social worker in South Bay Social Services. 

"Paige," Piper said suddenly, an idea forming in her head. "Orb us into the attic. Now." she ordered. Without hesitation, Paige did as she was told and orbed herself and Piper into the attic. A lady was there in a purple strapless top and white slacks. "Who's she?" she asked.

"Are you Paige?" the woman asked, looking at Paige with fiery ice-blue eyes. Paige nodded. "Biff, that's Prue. Prue Halliwell." Piper introduced the two. "Prue, that's Paige Matthews, our half-sister."

_Prue? _"Oh my God, a GHOST is in our attic!" Paige shrieked, covering her eyes. 

Prue rolled her eyes. "Paige, is it? I'm definetly not a _ghost_. I'm the new Halliwell white-ligher." Piper and Leo giggled.

Paige slowly uncovered her eyes. "A white-lighter? After all these years of hearing your name, you're standing here." she gulped, as if surprised. "You're really here? I'm not imagining stuff?" Paige asked. 

"You're not. You're acting like you've never seen a ghost before. I'm glad to meet you, Paige. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way." Prue said, softening her tone at the last words

Paige smiled. "Uh, thanks. I'm glad to meet you too, um, Ms. Halliwell." 

Prue snorted. "Please. It's as if we're strangers. Call me Prue, like the others do. So, where's Phoebe?" she asked

A/N: Whoa! Long story I got there. Please R&R


	3. Family Tree

Chapter 3: Family Tree 

"Oh, Mandy!" Dan groaned.

Amanda smiled. "Like it, Carter?" she asked coyly. She pressed her lips on his in a hot, passionate kiss. She gave a moan as he caressed her full breast. Dan pushed her to his bed. 

_Ring, ring._

Amanda hastily pulled out from the kiss. "Damn. Sorry, Dan. It's just my phone." She reached out to the night stand and got her stylish _Nokia 7650 _cell phone. The screen displayed the words "Phoebe"

"It's just my mom." She muttered. Amanda pushed the answer button. "Mom, I'm kind of busy here." She muttered through clenched teeth. She flashed a quick, sweet smile at Dan.

"Oh, sorry honey. But your Dad and I have to tell you something really important. Can you meet us in Halliwell Manor as soon as possible?" The voice of Phoebe greeted Amanda.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Okay mom." 

After scribbling the address that Phoebe gave her, she jumped out of bed and pulled her clothes back on. Looking back at Dan, she said. "Sorry, Dan. Family business"

"I understand. I'll just call you. Bye Mandy." Dan said, kissing Amanda's lips.

Amanda walked briskly to her Triumph car. "Whatever this thing is, it better be good.

* * *

"Prue?" Phoebe squeaked.

Prue smiled wanly. "It's me, Phoebe. Can't you see that?"

"It's... unbelievable! Prue, I've missed you so much!" Phoebe exclaimed, hugging Prue.

"So, you're now our new white-lighter aside from Leo and Paige, Prue?" Cole asked. 

Prue grinned. "Yeah!"

_Chime_. The doorbell rang again.

"Oh, that must be Mandy. I'll get the door for you, Phoebs." Piper said. "Wait." her sister said. "Let Amanda into the foyer, okay? I think it's time I told her about being the Chosen One." 

Piper rushed to the door and nearly gawked at the girl standing outside. The last time she saw Phoebe's daughter was when she was five. Now she was twenty.

"Amanda?" Piper's face broke into a smile.

A look of confusion crossed over Amanda's face before smiling. "Aunt Piper? Is that you?" 

"Oh my God! You look like Phoebe!" Piper hugged Amanda tightly. "C'mon in. Phoebe's in here and she'll see you in a minute. She's got something to tell you."

Amanda nodded and sat down in the foyer. Meanwhile, upstairs, Phoebe was telling Prue, Paige and Leo about her daughter's dream. A look of concern was on Prue's face.

Just then, Piper appeared in the doorway. "Phoebe, your daughter's one of a kind!" she exclaimed.

Phoebe smiled shortly. "Yeah, guess so. Is she in the foyer?" she asked

Piper nodded, and as Phoebe went downstairs, Leo explained about Phoebe's daughter's dream.

Phoebe rushed to the foyer. "Hi, sweetie." she said breathlessly. "Sorry to interrupt your business, but this is Family Business. Let's wait for the others to come."

"Others?" Amanda asked. "What others?"

"Oh, my family. Your relatives." Phoebe explained shortly. Leo, Cole, Piper and Paige came through the door.

Amanda swooned as she saw Leo. _God, who is he? He's even cuter than Dan, _she thought. Guiltily, she smiled. After all, she loved Dan, but the guy is way too cute.

Phoebe saw Amanda's reaction on Leo. She smirked. _After all, when I first met Leo, he was a hunk, too_, she thought, amused.

She didn't hesitate a moment to introduce them. "Amanda, that's my half-sister Paige," she pointed to Paige. "You already know your Aunt Piper, and her husband, Leo Wyatt." She pointed directly to Leo.

_Gag me. He's married? To aunt Piper? Gag me again, _Amanda thought. "Hey," she said. 

"Sit down, honey. We all have something very important to tell you." Phoebe ordered. Her voice may be calm, but Amanda could see in her eyes that she was nervous.

Amanda sighed. "What is it, mom?" 

"We are the Charmed Ones." Phoebe started. "And it is stated in the _Book _that whoever their children may be, they would be called the Chosen Ones." she paused for a moment to catch her breath. "And since you're my daughter, you're a Chosen One."

Confusion took over Amanda. "What? What the hell are you talking about? Just what are Charmed and Chosen Ones, and what book are you talking about? Beauty and the Beast, or Harry Potter?"

Piper smiled wanly at Phoebe. "The Charmed Ones are the three most powerful good witches in the world. Whoever their daughters may be are as equally powerful as their mother. The _Book_ is not Harry Potter, for heaven's sake. It is the _Book of Shadows_, the Charmed One's guide to information, potions, spells, and charms on vanquishing warlocks and demons."

"Are you saying that _I'm _a witch?" Amanda demanded. Paige winced. Leo got up to get the Halliwell Family Album, an album which contains solo pictures of the Halliwell blood line witches.

"Yes." Nodded Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Leo sat down next to Amanda. "Okay, this is an album of the Halliwell witches." he flipped the cover and showed the picture of Melinda Warren. "That's the original witch in the line, Melinda Warren. She was burned in Salem, Massachusetts. And that is Prudence Halliwell, the second witch in the line. Next is her daughter, Penelope Halliwell, your great-grandmother." he pointed at a picture of the Charmed Ones' grandmother. "Then, that is Patricia Halliwell, your grandmother, who died earlier than Penelope.

"Patricia bore four children. They are Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It is said in the _Book_ that the time will come that the Charmed Ones will be born. They would have the Power of Three" he finished.

"Three? But they're four!" Amanda exclaimed. 

Paige took over. "Well, Prue was killed by a demon after three years of being a witch. I was still out of the picture that time. The Power of Three was broken, and when Piper and Phoebe needed the Power of Three to vanquish the demon that killed Prue, I came along."

Piper nodded. "Yes, that's right. Leo, show her the picture of Prue."

Leo did as he was told. "That's Prue, the oldest sister." he pointed at a picture of Prue.

"Paige, orb her in here." Phoebe said. 

Amanda couldn't believe her eyes when a group of white lights surrounded Paige and she disappeared into thin air. After a moment, she came back with another woman.

"That's... Prue!?!" Amanda exclaimed again. "How...?"

Phoebe smiled. "Cole is a demon who gave up his powers to become a full-fledged human for good. Leo was a soldier in World War II when he died. The Elders, people who rule the supernatural world, turned Leo into our white-lighter, which means they're angels assigned to protect witches."

Prue continued. "Yes. Paige here, is a half-white-lighter, because her mother was a witch, and her father is a white-lighter. I was just assigned to be a Halliwell white-lighter."

"So, enough family tree stuff. I'm a witch?" Amanda said disbelievingly.

Paige shrugged. "Yeah, sort of." she said.

"I say, you people are nuts! Mom pulled me out of my business to discuss I'm a witch. Witches do not exist. They're only fiction, like in Harry Potter." Amanda flared. She stood up and headed to the door

Phoebe jumped. "No, honey! You have magical powers, you know." She said. _Hey, it worked with Paige before, right? _

Amanda turned around, her lips pouting. "Really? What are they? How come I've never seen myself seeing through walls or something."

"Because your powers aren't activated just yet, duh! Cole and I bound your powers to save you from danger." Phoebe replied, annoyed.

Her daughter glared. "Oh yeah?"

"Guys, can you just talk this one out?" Prue interrupted. 

Phoebe and Amanda sat in their chairs again. "Okay, Amanda, we're going to activate your powers now. If you are a witch, you'll help us fight evil. And if you're not, I'm going to buy you your own condominium unit."

"Sure, mom." She smirked. 

Phoebe looked at Piper and Paige. "Ready, guys?" They nodded.

They started to recite:

_Powers That Be_

_ Help us Three_

_ By the Power of the Charmed Ones_

_ And with the guidance of the Shadows_

_ Activate the Chosen One's powers_

_ To help us in all good_

_ Guide her to never use it for evil_

_ Now, unleash the Power_

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Amanda. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Whoa. Cool, guys. Lightning effect."

Phoebe smiled. "Try out your powers now. You have the power to summon things and see through invisible walls. You could also levitate and blow things up. Summon that candle over there. Just focus on the candle and say 'Candle'" Phoebe ordered.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever." she said. "Candle!"

The candle from the table flew directly to Amanda's hand. She gawked at it. "Whoa." 

A/N: Okay, how was that? I know the spell is a crappy one. By the way, the info about the Halliwells are just made up, okay? Thanks for all the reviews. Love ya all!


End file.
